


Kissing Currents

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, POV Scott, it's nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott messed up. He almost made it, but he messed up.</p><p>For Sciraweek - day 2: Future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Currents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Honey? You home?’ Kira’s voice sounds through the apartment.

Scott fumbles the drawer to the nightstand close. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t even hear her come in.

‘I’m in the bedroom!’

Two seconds later his girlfriend appears the doorway. She hasn’t even bothered to take off her coat and shoes yet.

‘Good evening,’ she says, walking up to him and pecking him on the lips. ‘I love you. What’s for dinner?’

‘I love you, too.’

He pulls her into his lap and nuzzles into her. He misses her scent throughout the day. He loves working as a vet. Cats aren’t always happy to see him, with the whole werewolf thing, but they always warm up to him. Or least stop trying to scratch his eyes out. The only real downside is the smells. Human vets probably get used to it, but his sensitive nose is always happy to breath in the scents of home and his girlfriend.

‘I was thinking lasagne,’ he mumbles into Kira’s neck.

‘Are you talking about the leftover lasagne from yesterday? The one that I made?’

‘Yes? But I’ll make a really nice salad with it.’

Kira shakes her head. ‘I’m going to put on more comfortable clothes, while you go chop the tomatoes.’

‘I have to actually chop things?’ he asks eyes wide in shock.

Kira gets off his lap and pulls him up. ‘If you make dressing, I’ll consider letting you win at Halo tonight.’

‘Hmm. Tempting.’ Scott wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her flush against his body. He sets his teeth on her lower lip and bites down softly. ‘I wonder what I’ll get if I use actual herbs instead of just salt and pepper.’

‘You’ll just have to find out,’ Kira chuckles and pushes him out of the room.

‘I don’t get why you have to dress so nicely for work, anyway. You’re a radio DJ,’ he says while hunting down the olive oil. ‘Nobody even sees the nice clothes you wear.’

‘Because I’m a professional,’ Kira responds. ‘Lower cabinet, on the left.’

Scott smiles. She knows him so well. He hears the faint rustling of clothes and the opening and closing of drawers and closet doors.

‘And I know you listen to my show. I like to know that _you_ know I look nice when I’m on the air.’

‘You always look nice, babe. Even in sweatpants and with unwashed hair.’

‘That’s a lie,’ Kira mumbles.

‘You can’t possibly hear my heartbeat from all the way over there,’ Scott chuckles. Kira’s hearing is better than a human’s, but it’s not as good as a werewolf’s. ‘And then you would know I was telling the truth.’

There is nothing but silence from the bedroom. And it stays silent for a whole minute before Scott decides to go check. It’s not that he thinks something evil has gotten to his girlfriend in their own home, but they’re still living in Beacon Hills.

‘Everything okay?’

He freezes when he sees Kira’s reason for being so silent. She’s holding the little box in her hand. The little box he’d managed to hide from her for three weeks. How did she even find it? He’d put it- Scott looks at the open drawer of Kira’s nightstand. He’d put in the wrong nightstand.

‘You weren’t supposed to see that yet,’ he says. His heart is starting to speed up and his palms are feeling a little sweaty.

‘You’re going to propose?’

Scott nods and then directs his gaze to the floor. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous. They’ve been together for years. And things are great. They’ve talked about marriage and children, and they both want the same thing. Once things are calm, really calm, they want to get married, buy a house and have children. And in the past two years, the most dangerous thing that had happened was the bachelor party Stiles had organized for his dad.

He doesn’t see her move, but suddenly he has an excited kitsune kissing electric kisses all over his face.

‘Yes,’ Kira says, kissing his nose. She says it again after kissing his cheeks, his jaw, his lips, his forehead, she says it after every kiss.

‘Wait, no,’ Scott says pulling back. ‘There was a plan. Stiles and Lydia are going to kill me if we don’t stick to the plan.’

‘You made a whole plan?’ Kira is glowing with happiness, literally. Her eyes are shining orange and he can see the electric currents running under her skin.

‘Of course, and it was supposed to be tomorrow,’ he pouts. He can’t believe he messed up on the last day.

‘What was it? No, don’t tell me. That way I can still act surprised. Is it somewhere public? Is it romantic? Of course it’s romantic. You, Stiles and Lydia came up with it. Oh, is there-‘

‘I thought you didn’t want me to tell you,’ he laughs.

‘You’re right. I’m going to put this in your nightstand, and pretend it didn’t happen.’ Kira nods solemnly and walks around the bed to put away the ring box that holds the engagement ring. ‘Besides it doesn’t really matter what we do, as long as you ask and I get to say yes.’

She skips out of the room with a smile on her face.

Scott can’t help smiling himself. If she’s this happy without the romantic, outdoor picnic and fairy lights –electrical ones, not the real ones- in the trees, he can’t wait to see her face _with_ all of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
